This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional small and low profile antennas for Machine to Machine (M2M) and vehicular applications are typically ground dependent, such that the antenna may only be able to operate at a desired frequency range when used with (e.g., mounted, installed, placed on, etc.) a large ground plane. A ground dependent conventional small and low profile antenna may thus have limited flexibility in terms of application because the antenna may be detuned significantly for different mounting scenarios, e.g., when not used with a large ground plane.